1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device constructed by a pair of opposed layers, a semiconductor device constructed by folding layers in a mountain shape and a valley shape, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Micro-optical benches having a standing structure are realized by micromachining techniques using silicon. It has been reported that resonance microscanners for laser scanning displays, movable microreflectors, and scanning micromirrors for external resonators of semiconductor lasers, for example, are fabricated using the micromachining techniques.
In the conventional micromachining techniques, after parts of stacked semiconductor layers are stripped by etching, the stripped parts are slid to stand, and are joined by a hinge, thereby forming a standing structure. Mirrors or the like standing at predetermined angles are constructed on a substrate using the standing structure.
When the standing structure is fabricated by semiconductors using the conventional micromachining techniques, however, wear is generated in sliding the stripped semiconductor layers. Further, it is difficult to accurately slide the semiconductor layers to a predetermined position. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately control the angle and the position of each of members constituting the standing structure, and the workability is poor.
Particularly, in the optical resonators, a pair of reflecting layers must be accurately opposed parallel to each other. Accordingly, it is difficult to fabricate optical resonators using the conventional micromachining techniques.
It is also difficult to fabricate complicated structures by folding the layers in a mountain shape and a valley shape.